


Ride or Die

by DaxtonWinchester



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Car Sex, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxtonWinchester/pseuds/DaxtonWinchester
Summary: You have no idea how the little things you do affect your best friend, Sharky Boshaw, but you are about to find out.





	Ride or Die

Sharky hated the way that you made him feel, nobody had this effect on him since he was a hormonal teenager. To be fair, he wouldn't really be bothered by the effect you had on him if you were just a passerby or the local bartender. But you are his best friend, his best friend who he was in love with. His best friend who, no matter how innocent or casual the action was, managed to turn him on like no one else can. His best friend who has no idea about the thoughts that plague his mind when the lights go out, or even when you are sitting right beside him.

**_\- - - - -_ **

Today was a rough day for Sharky. It was suppose to be a fun day, a day of celebration between his closest friends but Sharky was having an extra hard time getting you out of his mind. The day started at Nick and Kim's house where you all gushed over the new baby but somehow ended at the bar. You, Hurk, and Sharky sitting at the bar and drinking beer.

You laughed as you leaned over Sharky to grab the beer that Hurk was holding out to you. Your shoulder pressed against his chest, you just smiled at him and apologised before returning to your seat properly with your new beer in hand. Normally the three of you would have been so drunk by now that you couldn't stand up but tonight was a little different.

Hurk drank so much that you thought he was about to fall off of the bar stool, which was nothing new for him, but Sharky had drank far less than usual, he only had a bottle or two (maybe three) and you decided to take it easy tonight as well and only had two drinks. Not that Hurk wasn't trying to encourage you both to have more.

You and Hurk were laughing and joking like you usually do but Sharky was being uncharacteristically quiet. Normally you couldn't shut him up, now you were beginning to miss the sound of his voice.

Sharky stared down at his beer bottle in his hands, he was listening the sound of your laugh. It was like music to his ears, the best kind of music, even better than his beloved disco! He wouldn't dare look at your face, he knew that you would be smiling widely with your head tilted back slightly, he knew that you eyes would be screwed shut with those cute little crinkles that he adored so much, he knew that you would have that sparkle in your eyes when they opened.

"Sharky?...Sharky?...Sharky?!" You asked, your voice getting louder each time as you tried to grab your best friend's attention.

Suddenly his head snapped up, looking at you with wide eyes and his cheeks turning a light shade of pink when he realised that he had been caught deep in thought. "Hmm, sorry. What's up?" He asked, taking a sip of his beer before placing it down.

"We are going to head home, I'm going to drop Hurk off at his place. Do you want a ride?" You asked with a smile as the three of you stood up.

"A ride?...oh! Yeah, yeah! Thanks Y/N" he smiled as he tried to pull his head out of the gutter. You gave him a strange look before leading the men out of the bar.

Sharky hopped into the passenger seat of your car and you helped Hurk fall into the back seat before climbing into the drivers seat. You drove Hurk home, and watched him stumble up to the house before driving way. You were pretty sure that Hurk's father was going to make him sleep outside.

Now you were driving towards Sharky's place which was quite a drive away, thankfully you were completely sober by now. "Hurk is going to be sleeping in the truck tonight, unless he just passes out in the dirt" you laughed, your fingers tapping the steering wheel in time with the music coming from the radio.

"Hmm, yeah. The old man doesn't like drunk Hurk, he doesn't even like sober Hurk" Sharky chuckled and you couldn't help but notice how forced that chuckle was. He was obviously thinking about something. 

"Speaking of sober, you barely touched a drop tonight. You okay?" you asked, sparing him a quick glance. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to keep a clear head is all" he shrugged, staring down at his lap and refusing to look at you. Now you were worried. 

"Clear head? You haven't been with us mentally since we stepped foot into the bar" you hummed, you needed to make sure he was alright. 

"I've just been thinking about some things" Sharky told you, his voice quieter than before. You were pretty sure that he was either hiding something from you or nervous about telling you something. 

"What things?" 

"I-I shouldn't say" he stuttered and you frowned. The last time you heard him so nervous was when you let yourself into his trailer and saw Sharky running into his bedroom, completely naked. Pale ass and all. He was a stuttering mess while you were trying to breath through your laughter.

"Come on Sharky, you know that you can tell me anything" you frowned. Suddenly your phone began to rang, you looked around the car and groaned when you realised it had fallen out of your pocket and into the back seat when you were helping Hurk into the car.

"Shit" you groaned as you pulled the car up to the side of the road and unbuckled your seat belt before leaning into the back seat at an awkward angle to grab your phone. Sharky turned to face you but instantly turned his head to look out of the window when he realised that your chest was right next to his face. You just laughed and shook your head when you saw you had a missed call from Hurk, you just put your phone away and returned to your seat. He would be fine, probably just butt dialled you.

"Anyway, I'm not moving this car until you tell me what's going on" you sighed, turning your body to face him.

"Really, it's nothing..." he insisted, turning his head completely away from you and staring out of his door window.

"Sharky...it can't be that bad...please look at me" you sighed when he didn't turn his head, it was actually hurting him that he knew he was making you upset and worried.

You frowned as you watched him fidgeting in his seat and his hand nervously tapping against his knee. You reached over and grabbed his hand, slightly heartbroken when you felt his whole body tense. You were about to pull your hand way again but then you realised why he seemed so uncomfortable. "Sharky?...have you got-" you were about to ask but he suddenly pulled his hand away form you and tugged his hoodie down with both hands, covering his lap as much as possible.

"Shit, Y/N, no! I mean ye-I mean-fuck, I'm sorry" Sharky rambled, his cheeks bright red. "Don't worry, I'll walk the rest of the way" he assured you and went to open his door.

"Sharky, wait" your eyes widened as you grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door, pulling him back into his seat. "Can we talk about this?" You asked, your own cheeks turning pink now.

"Aw come on man, don't make me more embarrassed than I already am" Sharky complained, adverting his gaze from yours and tugging his hoodie down over his lap a little more in another attempt to hide his very noticeable hard-on. 

"You don't need to be embarrassed, it's perfectly fine. I understand-" you shook your head. It wasn't a big deal, things happen, nothing to be embarrassed about.

"No you don't, this isn't right" he shook his head, his cheeks burning a bright shade of red now. What upset you was the amount of self frustration in his voice, he was really beating himself up for this and you really weren't bothered by it.

"What isn't right?" you asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"You're my best friend Shorty, I don't want to mess that up..." Sharky sighed, hanging his head but his grip on you hand tightening slightly like he was afraid you were going to run away. Your eyes widened, this was about you? He's been acting so strangely lately because of you? He liked you? More than a friend?

You didn't say anything after that, you didn't have too. You understood. You suddenly grabbed his hoodie and pulled him towards you, crashing his lips into yours. He froze, he didn't know how to respond, he couldn't believe that you were kissing him. When he didn't respond you were about to pull away from him, thinking that you misread the situation.

Once Sharky managed to bring his mind back into the real world, he grabbed your waist in one hand and cupped your cheek with his other hand. When you both accepted that the other wanted this too, you both relaxed and melted into the kiss. You had both been dying to do this for a long time but were completely unaware about the others feelings.

Before Sharky could fully comprehend what was happening, you had shifted over the middle section of the car and were straddling his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your fingers in his hair, knocking his hat off of his head and throwing it into the drivers seat. Sharky wrapped his arms around your waist and ran his hand up your back, he never thought that he would be kissing you or touching you like this.  

Sharky happily and eagerly complied when you lifted the bottom of his hoodie, he quickly tried to pull it off but it ended up getting caught on his head. You laughed as you helped him out of the hoodie, throwing it into the driver's seat. Once he was out of the hoodie, you leaned back down to kiss him, letting your hands roam his chest and shoulders. His hands quickly found their way under your shirt, running up and down your waist and back. You pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull your tee-shirt off over your head and throw it to the side. His hands were on you in an instant, wordlessly brushing over your stomach and around your waist. Eventually his fingers found the clasp on the back of your bra. He looked at you as if to ask if it was okay, you just chuckled and nodded at him. Sharky clumsily popped the clasp open and threw the bra somewhere into the back of the car.

Without a single hesitation, Sharky's mouth was on your neck, kissing and nipping down your neck and along your collar bone. Your fingers carded through his hair while his hands ran up your waist and your rip cage. Both of you let out quiet groans when his hands cupped your breasts, his mouth joining them only seconds later. You moaned quietly as you rolled your hips against his, feeling his bulge underneath you.

"Shit, Shorty. Keep that up and ya are going to be very disappointed" Sharky groaned, nuzzling his face into your neck as he left messy open mouth kisses there.

"You wouldn't disappoint me, would ya Sharky?" you smiled, cupping his face in your hands and making him look at you. He just shook his head before pulling you down into a needy and hungry kiss. You pulled away from the kiss again, your hands on his shoulder's to push him back slightly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Sharky asked with wide, worried eyes. Oh God, this is embarrassing. He finally gets the girl he has been fantasising about for who knows how long, and he messes it up.

"No, no, not at all. I need to get these jeans off and there is no room. So get that ass into the back of the car" you chuckled, quickly kissing his cheek as you popped the car door opened.

"Sir, yes, sir. I mean Ma'am" Sharky saluted, making you laugh again. You glanced out to make sure the coast was clear before climbing off of Sharky's lap and out of the car. Sharky followed behind you, glancing around the empty road as you climbed into the back of the car. He climbed in after you and closed the door. 

You both undid your belts and undid your jeans, tugging them down until they had joined the rest of your clothes. You and Sharky sat in the back of the car in nothing but your underwear, you both looked at each other before pulling each other into another heated kiss. 

This time Sharky was feeling more confident. You wanted him, and that was enough to send him over the edge alone. Soon you were laying on your back while Sharky hovered over you, his body against yours. You groaned into his mouth as he pressed his crotch into yours, sending shivers up and down your spine.

Sharky began to kiss down your chest, then your stomach, and then over your hips. "Can I?" he asked, like the gentleman he always says he is, as he ran his fingers along the waist band of your underwear. 

"Time to put you money where your mouth is, Boshaw" you smirked and you nodded at him. You heart melted at the bright grin that spread across his face, like you had just invited him to have the best meal of his life.

"I'll have you know that I have a very strict 'ladies first' policy" Sharky assured you, and God you hoped he had been telling you the truth about his skills in this area. Normally he never shut up about it, if he had been lying you would be rather disappointed. "Been wanting to do this for so long" you heard him murmur against your hip before he pulled your underwear down your legs, dropping them somewhere in the car. 

You sighed, a smile on your face as you lay back and waited for Sharky to prove that he isn't a liar. He didn't waste any time, he parting your thighs with his hands and buried his face between your legs without a second of hesitation. You moaned out, partly from pleasure, partly from the shock of his eagerness. His technique was messy but he was damn dedicated, he seemed to be putting all his effort into this. He was messy and he was groaning against you, but it had you moaning out and your hand had tangled in his hair, holding him against you.

A broken cry of Sharky's name escaped you as your orgasm crashed down on you, coming quicker than you had expected to. Sharky sat back on his knees with a proud smirk on his face, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while you lifted yourself up onto your elbows and tried to steady your breathing. 

"Was it good?" he asked, a hint of self-consciousness in his voice. 

"Very good...I owe Hurk $20" you nodded, chuckling to yourself.

"What?" Sharky asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Nothing" you shook your head, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him back down to you. He instantly forgot what you said as you kissed him.

Your hands slid down his chest and stomach until your fingers had hooked under the waist band of his underwear. Sharky gave you one last kiss before pulling away to frantically discard of his underwear. You didn't even get a chance to laugh at his eagerness before he was on you again, his lips moving hungrily against yours and his hands groping any part of your body that he could find. Not that you minded at all.

"You sure?" Sharky asked as he settled between your legs.

"Of course I'm sure" you rolled your eyes before kissing him again. 

Sharky just nodded before resting his weight on his elbow that was beside your head, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he pushed into you. You head fell back, your mouth opening with a silent moan. 

The pyromaniac watched in awe as he set a slow but steady pace, this was definitely his favourite thing to watch, the best sight he had ever seen. "S-Sharky" you grunted as you tilted your head down again to look him in the eye, your fingers running through his hair. He got the message and began to quicken his pace, bringing his face down to bury his face in your neck. You could feel him kissing your neck and you just knew that you were going to have a few hickeys when you next looked in the mirror.

You were clinging to him as you felt his pace begin to falter, his hand gripped your hip tightly and his face was buried deep into your neck. You moaned at the sound of his groans and grunts, you could tell that he was focusing on holding on. 

"Sharky, let go" you whispered into his hair, kissing his temple. Only seconds later you felt him come undone, the sensation causing you both to moan out each other's names.

Neither of you moved for a short while, both of you need to catch your breaths and cool down. "Sorry" Sharky mumbled, resting his forehead against your collar bone.

"What are you sorry for?" you asked, furrowing your brow at him.

Both of you winced slightly as he pulled out of you but both relaxed again as he turned you both around so that you were laying on his chest.

"You didn't...you didn't finish" Sharky mumbled again, either embarrassed or ashamed. You couldn't quite tell.

"Hey, Sharky. Yeah I did, turns out that mouth can be put to good use" you teased, making him laugh and relax.

"But you didn't when-" he continued to argue but you weren't having any of it.

"Sharky, I don't care. Anyway, might be completely different next time" you assured him with a slight shrug. 

"Next time?" he asked and you couldn't help but smile when you lifted your head and saw his face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, next time, dummy" you chuckled, shaking your head as you cuddled into him a little more, causing him to wrap his arms around you a little tighter.

"You wanna stay with me tonight?" Sharky asked, sounding a little nervous but hopeful.

"Thought you would never ask" you smiled, poking your head up to give him a quick kiss. 

You both decided that you would get dressed and drive back to Sharky's trailer soon, but for now you were both just laying together in the back of the car. Neither of you were in a rush to move.

"Hey...Shorty?" 

"Yeah, Sharky?"

"Where is my underwear?"

 


End file.
